Mariposa púrpura
by Bleu Nefeli
Summary: Delante de todos debía ser sonriente, callada y atenta. Delante de todos debía fingir que el golpe de la noche anterior no le dolía. Delante de todos y de Trunks, Pan debía fingir que era feliz con su esposo. [Trunks&Pan][U/A]
1. chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

 _Mariposa púrpura._

•

•

" _Si tienes alas, vuela_ "

•

~Prefacio~

•

•

El día de su unión se aproximaba, apenas era el primer aniversario y parecían ya muchos años. El brazo de Ronald permaneció alrededor de su cuello más pesada que la cadena invisible que siempre portaba; unas veces un poco floja y otras más apretada pero siempre ahí halada de vez en cuando como recuerdo de la mascota de lujo en que se convirtió. Logró contar hasta cuarenta y tres y él retiró su brazo, le dio un beso y salió por la puerta pavoneando su tosco cuerpo. Pasaron quince minutos y ella fue incapaz de moverse.

Su presencia no se iba nunca.

Temblorosa como desde la primera noche se acercó a la terraza que apuntaba al pueblo. El cielo teñido de rosa, naranja, rojo y amarillo se mezclaban en armonía anunciando la caída de la tarde. Caída que ella misma estaba a punto de dar.

—Me perdí — gritó en su susurro. Se quitó las pesadas telas de su vestido verde esmeralda y se puso el vestido de castigo. — ¿Qué crimen cometí sin saber?

La brisa helada que erizó su piel acarició también los moretones más escondidos, esos que tenía juntito al alma y marcados en el pecho.

La Pan vivaz de espíritu libre y sueños de aventuras ya no estaba, no quedaba ni un trozo de la niña de pies descalzos.

Si ya no estaba ¿Para qué seguir viviendo? ¿Qué sentido darle a la vida con el puño de su esposo en su rostro y estómago?

Eso no era vida.

« _A lo mejor y no ser una mujer completa era un regalo_ ». Pensó. Alguien como ella no tiene derecho a ser madre sino puede ni con su peso.

Levantó el rostro al cielo con los ojos empañados buscando una aprobación a lo que estaba a punto de cometer. Desesperadamente anhelando una señal. Solo eso espera: una señal.

—Pan— voltea a su llamado. Con la angustia pintada en los zafiros, el hombre del rey de bajo rango Trunks intenta alcanzarla— ¿Qué hace señora mía?

—Ya no puedo más — dice ronca. Las calles comienzan a iluminarse. Las hacen lucir bellas como si nada malo pasara— es suficiente

—Ven a mí — ruega— yo te protegeré

Y por ese instante duda, un momento de chispa de vida arde en su pecho, imagina una vida nueva con ese hombre apasionado y leal. Más tal rápido como vino se fue, era una ilusión.

Un sueño.

El reflejo de su cuerpo le es devuelto por los numerosos espejos de la alcoba; pálido y desnutrido, avergonzada de sí misma subió al barandal de piedra. Trunks avanzaba con rapidez pero su amada más veloz da un paso al frente. Un grito desesperado, unas lágrimas y un mechón lila es lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos.

[•••]

-

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Milk_

———

La idea de tomar unas vacaciones no era mala, todos estaban de acuerdo o al menos tuvieron que estarlo debido a qué, la cabeza de la familia así lo decretó. Milk, la esposa de un guerrero era quien manejaba con orden estricta a su familia:dos hijos y una nieta. Ni Videl, su nuera se le escapaba. Su esposo menos.

Pese a las adversidades seguía siendo una mujer bella con sentimientos nobles. Controladora y amorosa a un nivel equilibrado.

—Los quiero listos al alba— sentenció limpiando su mentón con suaves toques.

Terminada la cena se retiró a su habitación, Goku la seguía de cerca. Siempre de cerca.

El salón del comedor soltó un suspiro cansado. Las vacaciones lejos de serlo parecían mas una demanda impuesta. El rey Piccolo con pocas palabras y una paloma solicitaba la presencia del hijo del dragón para dar su punto de vista hacia los nuevos reclutas de la guardia leal.

—¿Qué quiere exactamente Piccolo?— Milk desató el listón de su cabello, como una serpiente se deslizó por el negro cabello de la mujer hasta caer en el suelo —Espero no quiera líderes a esos jóvenes

—Me temo que va más allá que eso —razonó sin perder ni un detalle de su mujer desvistiéndose.

—Me temo tienes razón

Las olas del mar rompiendo a lo lejos adormecían a cada integrante de la familia Son hasta el sueño más profundo. Aún así Pan se negaba al arrullo preocupada por la salida de sus tierras. A sus próximos dieciséis inviernos jamás había salido de la villa, su familia tenía más de lo necesario.

—¿Estás preocupado como yo?— le preguntó a su cachorro — ¿O te emociona Guiru?

Guiru ladró como respuesta moviendo el rabo. Pan le acarició detrás de la orejas y miró el cielo estrellado, esperaba poderlo ver en el reino aunque jamás sería igual. El agua salada no tocaría sus pies desnudos.

—A dormir

———•———

Desnuda y refunfuñando Milk camina de un lado al otro tirando botes con crema y perfumes dentro de un viejo bolso.

—¿Estás enojada?— se burló el de rebeldes mechones.

—¡Cállate!— gritó colorada.— Ya es tarde

Goku suelta una carcajada. La toma de las caderas y la tira en la cama.

—Señora mía, nuestra escolta llegará alrededor del almuerzo, ni siquiera hemos desayunado — observó — ¿No cree que podemos ser uno de nuevo?

—Quítate de encima— intentó librarse de su agarre, Goku la tomó de las manos.

—Anoche no pedías eso — y besó su blanquecina piel.

Milk olvidó todo, quienes venían y a dónde iban. Se perdió en los músculos que la apresaban y en los besos que le robaban el aliento. El hombre que la embestía lo hacía como la primera vez que la tomó en la cabaña de su difunto abuelo.

Bañada en sudor Milk peinaba con sus suaves dedos los rebeldes mechones que caían en su pecho. Pensando en las segundas intenciones del rey, preocupada porque su instinto lo decía y eso, nunca se equivocaba.

—Dime que no aceptarás

—¿Qué cosa?— pasó su rostro entre sus pechos.

—Lo que pedirá

Goku no dijo nada, miró el techo sin ver ni saber que hacer.

Mientras almorzaban un grupo de quince hombres con el yelmo reluciente, capas blancas con una cabeza de perro café al centro entonaron un saludo a gritos.

—" _Larga vida al hijo del dragón_ "— repitieron cinco veces.

—Es un honor conocerlo señor— Uub Pierre. Alto, moreno y con un peculiar estilo de cabello saludó con el puño en el pecho a Goku.

—El hijo del viejo Kiddy, mira como has crecido. La última vez que te vi eras un niño de pecho

—Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de usted

—¿Te contó de las veces que lo hice polvo?

—Alega que fue al revés

—Viejo mentiroso— Goku soltó una carcajada — ya te mostraré cómo en menos de diez toques lo dejo fuera

—Yo misma los dejaré fuera si vuelven a enfrentarse en un absurdo duelo amistoso— salió Milk — lleva esto por favor

—Como diga Lady

Los Son subieron a sus caballos sangre pura,color caramelo, Guiru iba detrás de Pan. Detrás de ellos una carreta halada por dos burros llevaban sus maletas. Los soldados los rodeaban atentos de cualquier peligro como animales salvajes o dementes. Muchos, impulsados por sentimientos negativos querían arrebatarle sus riquezas a Goku. Sin olvidarse también de los bandidos de camino.

Goku, Uub y Gohan lideraban, Milk y Videl a sus espaldas y de último Goten, Pan y el cachorro Guiru.

De vez en cuando Uub echaba una mirada hacia atrás, cautivado por la belleza de Pan, hasta que una mirada de advertencia de Gohan y una mirada dura de Goku lograron mantenerlo con la vista al frente.

Pronto anocheció y los soldados hicieron dos tiendas de campaña; una para las mujeres y otra para las provisiones. A un lado los caballos atados a un grueso tronco con agua en una cubeta y fruta mallugada por el viaje.

Una fogata cocinaba una sencilla sopa con verduras y carne de pollo. De unos barriles Goten servía cerveza de raíz o vino de uva o de una recién bebida llamada whisky. La noche era cálida, el invierno aún estaba lejos y Milk esperaba para ese entonces volver a su amada villa. Suspiró, las risas de los hombres y la intemperie le traían recuerdos buenos así como malos.

—Dioses— rezó mirando al cielo— que la desgracia no toquen a mi familia

—¿Qué atormenta tu tranquilidad madre?— Gohan le dio una copa con vino.

—El destino

—Impredecible acontecimiento

—¿Qué dice tu intuición, comprendes la situación hijo mio? — dijo viéndolo a los ojos— sabes tan bien como yo que Goku y Pan son de más interés para Piccolo.

Gohan no pudo decir nada más que darle la razón. Lanzó una fugaz mirada a su hija y a su padre, inquieto; temía perderlos. Si Goku lideraba una tropa y era enviado a las afueras podría morir. Y si Pan era desposada quedaría donde su esposo decidiera. Por cualquier ángulo y sabiendo los beneficios que traían, él sentía que perdía.

Se pusieron en marcha mucho antes de que el sol saliera, los cascos de los caballos y el sonido de las armaduras era lo único que se oía. El calor comenzaba a ser sofocante, sin embargo no hubo queja alguna ni los soldados se despojaron de sus capas y yelmos.

A media tarde los Son visualizaron dos pilares de veinte metros de mármol pulido. Sostenido por gruesas y viejas cadenas una tabla de madera tenía tallado el emblema de las capas. Milk hizo sombra sobre sus ojos, una vez en su niñez aquello era sinónimo de libertad. Ahora no tanto.

—Buena idea tomar el atajo, si no hubiéramos llegado mañana en la noche.— Uub se puso bajo la enorme cabeza— Bienvenidos a Namek hijo del dragón y familia

—Había olvidado lo grande que es

Después de pasar por los pilares de mármol debían pasar un gran campo silvestre; Vacas, ovejas y perros acompañados de sus dueños saludaban al grupo a caballo. Milk observó por un momento a su esposo, entusiasmado, con el brillo de aventura en sus ojos. Sus dos hijos admirando el paisaje, su nuera igual a ella observando a su esposo y Pan, esta parecía abrumada y fascinada a la vez, casi igual a Goku.

Finalmente cruzaron el pueblo, las puertas del castillo se abrieron y ellos estaban a punto de ver a su rey.

Milk suspiró de nuevo, no supo cuantas veces lo hacía. Puso un pie en el primer peldaño con la seguridad de protestar si osaban a exigirle mas de lo que ya daba. Se armó con el valor de esposa, la fuerza de ser madre y el amor de abuela y colocó el otro pie.

—————•—————

Aquí con una nueva invención esperando sinceramente que sea de agrado para quien lea. Ubicada en una época que en lo personal me llama mucho la atención, me he investigado y leído algunas novelas ambientadas en esa época y espero de verdad no salirme tanto de como era.

En cuanto al tema central sé que es delicado y difícil, quizás llegue a poner escenas crueles y/o humillantes, violentas, denigrantes, pero lamentablemente es algo que estuvo y estará siempre en la humanidad, es algo tan común y a la vez extraño cuando te das cuenta que está en cosas pequeñas y muchas veces uno no quiere darse cuenta. Personalmente no lo he vivido pero si lo he presenciado en primera fila, no sé como describir el golpe en el estómago y la impotencia que se siente al no poder hacer nada.

A lo mejor y esta historia no es buena, menos regular, sin embargo lo hago con esfuerzo, estudiando, poniéndome en los pies de otros y cariño.

Cualquier cosa que deseen preguntar pueden hacerlo por mi página de fb, en mi perfil se encuentra el enlace.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

 ** _~Bleu_**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Algunos de J.K. Rowling

•

•

•

• • • _Mariposa púrpura_ • • •

 **Capítulo 2:** _Goku_.

* * *

Sus pasos retumbaban por el pasillo desértico del ala oeste del enorme castillo. A su lado, el rey iba hablando de las múltiples plantas recién descubiertas por unos sujetos que el pueblo catalogaba de brujos. Según Piccolo una de ellas era milagrosa. Goku no escuchaba eso, lo único que quería era ver a los nuevos reclutas.

Miró por los enormes ventanales del puente que conectaba el salón de armas con el terreno de los campamentos de los nuevos " _Tierra_ _seca_ ", así lo llamaban por la poca vida silvestre al igual que los animales. El espeso bosque que yacía bajo sus pies susurraba fríamente, como una advertencia ancestral, esas que sin importar el tiempo y lugar llegaban a ocurrir. Goku ignoró el silencio, confiando en su instinto avanzó a paso rápido. Ésta vez sus pasos sonaban más fuertes.

El sol estaba por caer y el fresco de la noche traspasaba la delgada vestimenta de los jóvenes del campamento. Goku observó con ojo crítico.

— ¿Hijos de nobles? —preguntó viéndolos ir de un lado al otro. La vestimenta que usaban tenía uno que otro bordado de una casa.

—Algunos bastardos. Tengo a los hijos de Gero, al vástago Pilaf, ya conociste a Uub y también al hijo de Vegeta. Los demás son huérfanos.

— ¿Trunks?— preguntó asombrado —. ¿El mismo Trunks de Bulma… _esa_ Bulma?

—La misma que conocimos primaveras atrás.

—Vaya, ¿y eso?

—Vegeta está harto de cuidar del pueblo Itá. Gobernar no tiene sentido sin Bulma a su lado. Envió a su hijo para entrenarlo y próximamente él ocupe su lugar, eso después de casarlo.

—Pobre Vegeta; tanto que se quejaba de ella, y ahora…

—Ahora la extraña. Personalmente pienso que no puede estar solo.

—No lo cre…

Una piedra rozó el cabello alborotado. Goku ladeó su cabeza buscando al lanzador y encontró a un enano de cabello azul.

—Es Pilaf, un idiota —señaló el rey.

Goku recogió una piedra y la lanzó. La dureza impactó en la frente del enano dejándole un chindondo.

—Tus hombres no sirven — rió Goku mientras veía a Pilaf llorar —. Apuesto que una espada de madera los asesina.

—Por eso te llamé.

Bien decía Milk, incluso podía oírla susurrar en esos momentos: « _No aceptes, no aceptes_ ». El viento silbó la advertencia de nuevo, ésta vez la sintió hasta los huesos; algo andaba mal.

— ¿Qué sucede?— cuestionó con calma.

—La iglesia quiere quitarme el trono. Sabes bien que me daría igual, incluso se los daría con lazo de seda pero… — se detuvo, mirando a los jóvenes encender fogatas frente a sus tiendas. Unos siendo ayudados por los huérfanos —… quieren poner a Freezer en la corona.

Goku cerró los ojos, una parte de él enojado y la otra Milk. Una lucha se desataba en su cuerpo; una parte poderosa era su señora, algo que adoraba y detestaba de su mujer, era la certera intuición que poseía; la otra, su juramento, su honor como guerrero. Estaba decidido. Por ningún motivo dejaría que ese maldito afeminado reinara sobre Namek. Calló la reprimenda de su esposa y aceptó. Un apretón de manos y Goku quedó bajo las órdenes de su majestad el rey Piccolo.

No dejaría que la paz parcial que existía en el reino y los alrededores se vieran envueltos en una nube de humo y cenizas. Ya vería cómo convencería a su esposa, mientras tanto los niñitos de las casas nobles conocerían de verdad la vida de un soldado.

* * *

—Deja de llorar —gritó a la vez que lanzaba otra roca de mayor tamaño al chico de cabello azul—. Espantas la cena.

— ¿Cómo que…? ¡Señor! —Shu, otro de la misma tierra y que en esos momentos ayudaba a su vecino Pilaf, llamó la atención de todos con su grito. El chico de cabello color fuego y ojos cafés quedó atónito. Goku había incendiado la mesa donde estaba toda la comida.

—Tomen sus armas y busquen su cena.

—Por si no lo ha notado, no hay nada aquí— reclamó un Malfoy, hijo de la antigua casa Malfoy.

—No veo barreras que impidan que salgas —extendió sus brazos mostrando su entorno —. Cazarán y cocinarán ustedes mismos, si se ayudan o no ya es aparte.

Piccolo mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, seguro de su decisión por haber convencido a Goku. Nadie mejor que él para entrenar a esa bola de holgazanes. Se sentó sobre una roca esculpida y miró, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Su familia, antigua y con la característica de la piel pigmentada de verde, según la leyenda, elegidos por el divino, tenían siglos gobernando justamente sobres sus tierras; sus predecesores: Niel, El Gran Gran y Kamy eran muy queridos y festejados en la actualidad.

Habían tantas cosas por hacer y temía no lograrlas, su tiempo, aunque no supiera cómo, se estaba agotando. El dios de su raza tocaba el arpa, lo escuchaba en la noche. Cada vez más cerca.

Las quejas de los muchachos lo trajeron de los mares del recuerdo, de la historia que sabía de memoria gracias a su tutor.

Goku suspiró. Unos pocos traían una que otra ave o una lagartija mientras que los demás corrían buscando piedras para usarlas como armas. Entre ellos, Trunks venía con tres aves con el cuello roto.

— ¿Me das amigo?

—Consigue las tuyas, Pilaf.

—Pero qué grosero, ¿acaso Bulma no te educó bien?

El hijo del dragón observó a Trunks, en cómo en un instante la serenidad del pelilavanda se transformaba en ira. Sus ojos azules se agrandaron y su rostro acentúo sus gestos.

— ¡Basura! —Lo tomó de las finas telas —. ¡Jamás vuelvas a mencionar su nombre!

—Lo-lo siento.

Gruñendo, dejó caer al de cabello azul y desapareció entre las rocas con las tres aves.

—Curioso comportamiento, Trunks —meditó Goku. Volvió a coger una roca y la lanzó, ésta vez en la rodilla de Pilaf.

* * *

Las habitaciones destinadas a su familia se encontraban en la misma ala del rey. A tres puertas de roble, Goku con firmeza mantenía su mano en la manilla. Listo para enfrentar a su señora amada.

Nada podía hacer cuando su palabra de honor cedió, quizás fue impulso, quizás sintió la presión. Intentaba convencerse, pero él sabía que no; luchar y proteger, declaraba su juramento. Luchar y proteger. Abrió la pesada puerta. Un par de suaves brazos lo tomaron por el cuello. El íntimo aroma de su señora inundó su cuerpo.

—Ha ocurrido un imprevisto terrible — alzó la oscura mirada empañada por una fina capa de agua—. Nuestras pertenencias han sido hurtadas.

— ¿Qué?

—Al parecer unos bandidos lograron entrar a los establos. Cuando los sirvientes atendían a los caballos se llevaron todas las maletas. Goku, se han llevado todo.

—Milk… —tragó tomando valor para informar su decisión —… estaré a cargo de los nuevos reclutas.

La mujer retrocedió, de un instante al otro lo acuoso de sus bellos ojos se secaron, el negro profundo destelló. Goku se mantuvo firme.

—Dioses… — murmuró —… dioses, dioses, dioses. Lo sabía, sabía que la invitación no era por simple amistad, una trampa venía oculta debajo del sello. ¿Por qué has aceptado?

— ¿Recuerdas a Freezer?

Un escalofrío recorrió a Milk.

— Jamás podría borrarlo de mi memoria aunque quisiera.

—Al parecer quiere la corona. La iglesia del dios de Piccolo lo avala.

— ¿No hay nadie más que ocupe tu puesto? ¿Acaso eres el único que puede entrenar a esos niños?

—Mucho me temo que así es.

—Goku…

La mujer se dejó caer, su cuerpo golpeó sin piedad el frío piso. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y sollozó. Goku no supo qué hacer, temía la ira descontrolada de su esposa.

Temía.

¿A qué temerle si era el hijo del dragón?

Se percató, como si le atestaran un golpe, que el corazón le latía nervioso, desde el momento en el que los jóvenes lo saludaron sintió el mal presagio que sentía su mujer. Odiaba darle la razón, detestaba que su histeria impregnara en su cuerpo.

—Luchar y proteger —musitó estrechándola en sus brazos.

-•-

La luna en su punto más alto acompañaba los pensamientos de Goku. No podía dejar de pensar en Freezer, en cómo desafortunadamente se conocieron. La canción de los borrachos recitaba una alianza poderosa destruida por la ambición de poder, de terrenos. En la lucha por la mano de una princesa con poderes en sus manos.

También cantaban sobre la valentía de uno y la cobardía del otro. Muchas verdades y otras exageradas pero ni aun así, ni con la prueba irrefutable de la maldad de aquel tipo, el poder eclesiástico repudiaba su sangre.

Ni estando junto a su esposa pudo conciliar el sueño. Se colocó unos pantalones y los zapatos sobre el camisón de dormir y recorrió los pasillos. En la soledad y oscuridad, cuando apenas el sonido de unos grillos y sapos rompían en silencio, Goku recordó su infancia, su abuelito, su vida. No había sido nada fácil llegar al reino y menos servir a su majestad quien en ese entonces era Kamy. Mucho menos demostrar a la corte, al concejo y a la mano del rey que él era digno de ser un guerrero.

—Tiempo sin ver tu escandalosa cabellera, amigo mío.

—Puedo decir lo mismo…

En camisón, Krilin, un ex monje, sostenía una vela y un vaso con agua. En su rostro carente de nariz lo saludaba con una sonrisa.

—... amigo

— ¿También fuiste llamado por Piccolo?

— ¿También?—repitió extrañado.

—Ten, Chaoz y Yamcha nos encontramos a un nivel menos que el rey.

—Las cosas se ponen serias.

—Conque tú estés aquí, puedo asegurarlo. Ven conmigo.

El bosque silbó de nuevo. Goku y sus antiguos compañeros y amigos de escuadrón estaban en medio del puente mirando el cielo y las copas de los árboles. Se miraba como un monstruo hambriento esperando su alimento de media noche. Se sentó en el borde como un reto, nadie mejor que él sabía de aquellos seres que daban vida a la naturaleza. Esperaba y su osadía sirviera como advertencia.

— ¿Qué querrá Freezer? —Preguntó al aire—. ¿Y qué tendrá para que la iglesia lo proteja?

—No me crean… —comentó Yamcha frotando sus manos buscando calor —… pero dicen en los bares, que teniendo el reino de Piccolo, adueñarse de las tierras sagradas sería más fácil. Todos los seres con poderes reconocerían su poder e incluso lo protegerían

— ¿De verdad creen que existan esas tierras? —Preguntó Ten escéptico.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Saltó Krilin —. Nosotros estuvimos ahí cuando... cuando…

—Cuando buscamos a Milk.

—Son criaturas sabias y poderosas. No creo que acepten a Freezer como gobernante natural.

—Aceptarán a quien esté, no es problema de ellos si nosotros tenemos a un asno por rey —sus amigos no dudaron en darle la razón —. A partir de hoy entrenaré a esos chicos. ¿Vienen?

—No me lo perdería, de todos modos a eso venimos.

* * *

El entrenamiento de los reclutas comenzó antes que el sol diera señales de salir. Goku con su pequeño grupo de veteranos tomaron agua del pozo y lo arrojaron sobre los muchachos. Abatidos comenzaron a mover sus manos con tal de mantenerse a flote.

Las risas de los más viejos vinieron a terminar de despertarlos. Enojados, salieron de sus tiendas.

—Buenos días.

— ¡El sol no ha salido! —Gritó uno.

—Pero tú sí.

Goku observó que nadie se había librado del agua fría, ni Trunks, ni 16 y 17. El pelirrojo no parecía molesto. Pilaf y su compañero estaban tiritando del frío.

—Son pocos los que valdrán la pena —dijo Chaoz.

—Sólo veo a diez —respondió Goku.

—Dicen que son ciento cincuenta— informó Krilin.

—Sigo viendo diez.

— ¡Buenos días soldados!

— ¡Buen día, señor!

Inmediatamente los jóvenes formaron filas. Goku pasó sus manos tras su espalda y comenzó a caminar frente a ellos. Atentos lo miraban.

—El rey nos ha enviado a entrenarlos, punto. No necesitan saber más

Los hombres a su espalda sonrieron. Era tan increíble que él fuera así de serio, no iba con su personalidad.

—Creo que ya lo habíamos deducido— comentó 17.

—Sus días se dividirán en: reconocimiento de lugar y plantas, meditación y lectura, socialización con animales, fabricación, lucha y enfrentamientos. El último lo tendrán libre. Si se meten en problemas durante ese día se las verán conmigo, luego con el rey.

—Señor Goku —Shu alzó la mano pidiendo la palabra —. ¿Estamos en la escuela?

—Puedes verlo de esa manera. Los alimentos los buscarán ustedes, nosotros les proporcionáremos el agua.

Muchas quejas venían de los de noble cuna menos de Trunks, 16 y 17.

Uub suspiró resignado.

— ¿A qué se refiere con meditación y socialización de animales, señor Son?

—Aprenderán. Les ayudará a tomar decisiones con razón, leerán mapas y estrellas. Con la socialización de animales entenderán que ustedes no son nada sin ellos, el caballo será un aliado; su mejor amigo. Si están heridos, un animal, por muy salvaje que sea, hará lo que le pidan si saben hacerlo. Somos humanos. Poderes no tenemos, pero sí inteligencia.

—Comprendido.

—Una hora para cazar y comer. Seguido vuelvan a formar tres filas y tres columnas.

Algunos regresaban satisfechos, otros más decaídos de cómo se habían levantado y otros, siendo los huérfanos, regresaban riendo unos con otros. Ese grupo de mayor tamaño, ya acostumbrados a no alimentarse, optó por seguir descansando.

Cuando estuvieron ordenados, Chaoz, un hombre bajito y de piel blanca como el papel, se colocó un sombrero con una bola de lana roja en la punta protegiéndose de los fuertes rayos solares. Tomó un puñado de hierbas de su bolsillo y se los entregó a unos cuantos.

—Cómelas —le dijo a Malfoy.

El rubio las miró con asco y negó.

—No comeré esa porquería

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

Chaoz sonrió gentil.

—Veinte lagartijas y...

Malfoy se puso en posición, topó el pecho al suelo y Chaoz se subió sobre su espalda. Sentado le dijo a otro chico que comiera de las hierbas.

— ¿Pe-pero qué…?

—Silencio chico, y has las lagartijas.

—No —respondió el segundo chico.

— ¿Por…?

—No quiero, señor.

Chaoz le ordenó hacer sentadillas cargando dos rocas pesadas. Así transcurrió preguntando y siempre recibía una negativa. Llegó donde 16, alto de piel bronceada y con el cabello rojizo, sus ojos azules desprendían serenidad.

—Cómelas.

16 recibió las hierbas y las comió. Los demás mostraron desagrado.

—Las algas de río saben mejor en la sopa —comentó al terminar de comerlas. Malfoy abrió la boca hasta donde pudo.

— ¿Algas?

—Comen y no saben de donde provienen sus alimentos —expresó con decepción —. Cada planta tiene una función: curativa o destructiva. Unas combinadas saben bien, o son letales o son milagrosas. Uub, ¿qué se bebe a media tarde?

—Té, señor

— ¿De qué está hecho?

—De hierbas, señor.

—Manzanilla, hojas de limón, hierbabuena y un sin fin de plantas que consumimos diariamente se encuentran en el bosque. Las algas de río me han salvado de la muerte

« _Estos niños no podrán blandir una espada_ »pensó Goku.

Recordó cómo en su juventud el peso de la espada doblegaba su cuerpo. Moverla contra su oponente y atestarle un golpe a su vida quebrantaba su espíritu, pero, entre su vida y la otra, entre proteger a los suyos o verlos morir, la fuerza salía de su pecho. Luchar y proteger.

Abandonó el campamento en medio de la enseñanza de Chaoz. Descubriéndose sumido en sus pensamientos mientras volvía por el puente. Últimamente así se descubría: pensando en todo y nada a la vez. En el rey y en Freezer; en su esposa y en Freezer; en los chicos y en Freezer; en el viejo Freezer y en el nuevo Freezer.

—Guía mi camino gran dragón —rezó juntando sus palmas en dirección al bosque. La tarde cayó y Goku con los músculos tensos regresó a la sala del trono real.

— ¡No!— gritó Gohan apretando sus puños—. No puede pedirme eso.

—Mi querido niño —y el responsable de su estadía se hallaba al centro del salón, con los labios pintados de morado —. Las leyes así lo dictan

Se paseaba de un lugar a otro, moviendo su trasero y copa de vino al compás. Sus pies se deslizaban con suavidad.

—No servimos a tu dios— espetó Gohan.

—No son dignos de nuestro dios

Goku esperó en un punto ciego, aguardando a enterarse del porqué el exabrupto de su primogénito. Observó a sus demás familiares; Pan yacía prisionera entre los brazos de su esposa y nuera mientras Goten se ponía de escudo. Fuera la que fuera su nieta era una pieza importante.

Respiró y pensó, ahora en Pan y en Freezer.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Vaya, vaya. Hasta que llegas. Alza tu copa, Goku, porque me caso con tu nieta. Seremos familia. ¿No te alegra? Deberías.

— ¡¿Qué estupideces dices?! —Lo sujetó de las finas telas zarandeándolo —. ¡Repítelo!

—Toda doncella de noble cuna debe estar desposada antes de su decimoctava estación. Tu nieta está por quedar solterona

—Piccolo —exigió una explicación obviando su rango y sosteniendo aun a Freezer.

—Cuando aceptaste el puesto quedas bajo las leyes del reino según tu rango. Tu familia igualmente debe obedecer. Lamento no habértelo dicho —suspiró cansado. Volvió a verlos —. Tu hijo y nieta deben desposarse o inmediatamente deberán ingresar al monasterio y servir con su vida a nuestro dios.

—No puedes hacerme eso. Vengo aquí a ayudarte en base a nuestra alianza, Piccolo

—Puedes irte si así lo deseas, Goku —intervino Frezzer aprovechando que Goku aflojó su agarre. Se alejó lentamente procurando acercarse a Pan —. Seguro y los demás podrán entrenar a esos inútiles. En realidad no sé cómo esperas que esos niños sirvan en la lucha contra los bárbaros —dijo viendo a Piccolo con palpable duda —. Digo, nadie más ha podido contra ellos.

El hijo del dragón y Milk se miraron sin comprender.

— ¿Qué mentiras le has dado? —Freezer sonrió percatándose del desconcierto.

—Ninguna. Entre los bárbaros y tú, estoy seguro que ellos respetarían el acuerdo pactado.

Freezer jugó con su copa de vino y luego lo bebió de golpe.

—No es culpa mía que el antiguo rey cediera la mitad de su reino.

— ¡Lo engañaron! —Piccolo golpeó con fuerza su mano sobre el brazo del trono. Su potente voz sobresaltó a todos los presentes —. Falsificar papeles, cambiar las medicinas por otras y amenazar con semillas negras… ¡No le dieron otra opción! Miserable.

—Shh, no te exaltes —dijo hostil.

—Exijo la verdad.

—Nosotros te contaremos la verdad, hijo del dragón.

Por las puertas laterales entraron seis hombres de mayor edad, envueltos en túnicas negras con un medallón de plata en el cuello; un buitre con una ave pequeña en el pico. Goku se sintió como esa ave.

Formaron una fila, luego, un séptimo tipo con un medallón idéntico, sólo que de oro, se posicionó al centro. Encorvado con el pelo escaso y blanco, sonrió. Sus dientes amarillos le dieron el toque final a la apariencia del buitre mayor.

—Consejeros de medio día.

Aquellos hombres, llamados consejeros, eran una sutil mano de mando. Goku, más confundido, miró a Piccolo. ¿Cómo no había notado lo encadenado que estaba?

¿Qué había sucedido durante su ausencia?

« _Veinte veranos no era poco tiempo_ »

Uno de ellos sacó un viejo pergamino. Leyó, una después de otra, leyes absurdas rayando lo impensable; que toda familia debía pagar tres monedas de oro cada cinco días, que los nobles podían tener más de una esposa así como todos debían inclinarse en señal de respeto, de la mejor cosecha, sin importar de quien fuese, ellos podrían tomarla. Goku no podía creerlo.

— ¿Le has exigido lo mismo a Krilin?— cuestionó al margen de perder la paciencia.

—Marron es una monja. ¿Sabe? Es una chica lista

Pero Krilin se educó en su religión, era irrefutable que la solución era fácil para ella.

Los buitres se posicionaron frente a Piccolo y detrás de Freezer. Nada más claro que esa acción para saber quién gobernaba. Goku no sabía que pensar o ya ni sabía si podía pensar. Todo era tan obvio y rápido que la cabeza le dio vuelta. Miró a su familia: angustiados.

Gohan apretaba sus puños con fuerza, Goten usaba su cuerpo de escudo protegiendo a su nieta en brazos de su esposa y nuera. Pan lo observó suplicante; la mirada de una niña buscando auxilio.

Se sintió peor.

—Está bien— dijo finalmente. Por cualquier lado que lo viera ellos salían perdiendo.

— ¡Traigan más vino porque me caso!— proclamó Freezer.

—Pero ellos elegirán —cortó la celebración de su némesis — las leyes así lo dictan. Has dicho que los nobles pueden tener más de una señora, quién quita y uno de ellos sea digno de mi nieta. Puede y tengas influencia sobre mí pero tu poder no me doblega.

Si Piccolo mantenía su palabra y lograba que esos niños fuesen guerreros de verdad, él y su familia estaban a salvo.

No todo estaba perdido. Pero la guerra sin armas ya había iniciado.

Y está, por mucho, era peor que las del pasado.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

•

Algunos de J.K. Rowling.

•

•

• Mariposa púrpura •

•

•

•

 **Capitulo 3:** Unión.

Ingenua, por no usar otra clase de palabra, Son Pan Satán aún pensaba que su abuelo resolvería todo con sólo unas cuantas palabras; así como cuando había un problema en su villa y daba un sencillo discurso, después todo volvía a la normalidad. Los problemas se resolvían hablando, los puños eran vistos como ya un castigo severo pero, en esos momentos que permanecía en su habitación viendo a la nada y con la mente hecha una telaraña, no creía que la solución estuviese en bonitas palabras. La niña de los inviernos jamás pensó que su amado abuelo permitiría una unión forzada. Se sentía molesta, traicionada.

Se sentía sola.

Permaneció estática mientras sus padres discutían acalorados con sus abuelos. Por muy extraño que sucediera, Milk estaba de parte de Goku.

Se levantó de la cama. El vestido amarillo que usaba era sencillo, tal y como ella. Movió sus caderas haciendo bailar la falda. Sonrió. No quería seguir oyendo los gritos.

— ¿Habré faltado alguna promesa para este cruel castigo? —Preguntó a su fiel amigo —. _Minerva_ sabe que mi espíritu es difícil de controlar.

Guiru bostezó cuando Pan le tocó la cabeza. La miró con esos ojos color almendra para luego volver a dormir.

—Nos vamos —su padre entró molesto a su habitación. Abrió el armario y comenzó a tirar sus vestidos a una bolsa de tela. Su madre, insegura recogía unas cosas que accidentalmente su esposo tiraba.

Pan supo que su madre intuía algo: estaba del lado de sus abuelos.

—Señor mío —Videl delicadamente lo abrazó por la espalda. Metió sus manos debajo de su camisa hasta poner sus palmas contra el tosco pecho del primogénito del dragón. Esto pareció calmarlo; Gohan cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia —. No cierres tus oídos a las sabias palabras de tu padre y madre.

—Videl…

—Estamos atrapados, Gohan. Mi padre solía decir que el guante de seda hace más daño que las púas —Pan sintió su rostro arder. Nunca había presenciado algo tan íntimo de sus padres.

Había presenciado besos y mimos. Contacto piel con piel, jamás.

— ¿Qué pasa, papá? —Cuestionó ya estando más calmado.

—No lo sé exactamente. Creo que Freezer y los del medio día han encontrado el punto débil de la familia real; Piccolo sabe que lo quieren fuera.

—... y vendrán días oscuros, fríos, hambrientos… Papá solía decirlo.

El padre de Videl, el duque Satán, era un viejo excéntrico, al borde de la locura por los golpes propiciados cuando inútilmente quiso ayudar a su hija de los maleantes canarios. Más, desde ese entonces, como si el golpe despertara su lado sabio, él interpretaba el viento. Cada amanecer se sentaba en el techo de su modesta casa y contemplaba el viento, cerraba los ojos y meditaba mientras la brisa acariciaba su pecho desnudo. Hacía meses que repetía lo mismo cuando Videl lo visitaba, durante el silencio de media tarde decía una y otra vez: _...y vendrán días oscuros, fríos, hambrientos_. Videl había decidido ignorarlo, no encontraba sentido a sus palabras.

Ahora lo veía claro.

—No estamos atados a ellos, padre. Su dios, creencias y tradiciones no nos conciernen —Gohan con desespero buscaba mostrarle su punto a su progenitor —. Si bien existe un acuerdo, no nos obligan.

—Te equívocas, hijo mío —está vez Milk tomó el mando. —Que Freezer haya obtenido poder de nuevo quiere decir que no está solo. La seguridad en su ser dicta que aparte de los del medio día también lleva buenas relaciones con las criaturas poderosas. Recuerda que no todos son buenos.

La seriedad y la lógica presentada por su madre en pocas palabras hicieron que Gohan sintiera mareos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Los guardianes.

—Hay buenos y malos sin importar especie o tierras.

Miró a su hija por primera vez desde que salieron de la sala del trono. Pequeña y de apariencia frágil con una mirada llena de temor y curiosidad. Lentamente se acercó a Pan y la abrazó con fuerza. Amaba a esa niña del invierno, era la prueba de su amor con la hija del duque. Su tesoro. La cubrió con su calor y le murmuró un _perdón_ proveniente del alma. No podía hacer nada, lo supo desde antes pero su amor de padre le exigía buscar una solución.

Y es que ella era su vida.

Pan atinó a corresponder su abrazo.

—Buscaré al indicado, durará poco. Lo prometo

Y Pan esperaba así fuera.

* * *

Trunks ciertamente dudaba que las clases de socialización con los animales alguna vez fuera a servirle. Lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo, aunque fuese el mismo Goku el que la impartiera.

Siempre oía con atención las canciones a su nombre, sus triunfos y fracasos. Recordaba que su madre una vez le dijo que un hombre valiente se enorgullece de sus triunfos pero más de sus derrotas pues es ahí cuando aprende más de sí mismo. Al inicio le parecía absurdo. Vegeta, su padre, opinaba lo contrario. Siempre lo encontraba refunfuñando en contra de Kakarotto cómo solía decirle ya que su nombre real era ese. Que lo llamaran por _Goku_ , era otra historia. Pero de una forma u otra aquel hombre que tenía enfrente no era del agrado de su padre. Lo sabía a la perfección.

Retomando a la clase del día, Goku les había pedido que lograran que un cuervo les obedeciera. Para su mala suerte la paciencia no había sido heredada de su madre sino de su padre y ver que sus demás compañeros lograban avances aunque fueran pequeños, lo estaba hartando.

—Maldita ave —rechistó en voz baja. De su desayuno tenía unas migas de pan que le ganó a Malfoy y trocitos de carne de un pato. Ni con la carne su cuervo daba un paso al frente.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Brief? —17 tronó los dedos y el cuervo aterrizó en su hombro —. Puedo ser tu maestro.

—Desaparece de mi vista.

—Tks. No, Brief, esa no es la actitud.

Trunks sostuvo el último pedacito con esperanza. El ave se acercó temerosa. Trunks sintió su victoria venir. 17 se inclinó y el ave aprovechó la momentánea distracción que 17 hizo a Trunks con su cercanía y le quitó la carne. 17 rió con ganas.

— ¡Maldita ave!— le lanzó una piedra dañándola sin intención alguna.

— ¡Trunks!

Goku a paso firme se acercó a los de ojos color mar; tiró a Trunks del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó lejos de los ojos curiosos. Estando cubiertos por la entrada del puente lo soltó. El hijo de Vegeta cayó de golpe.

— ¿No te enseñó Bulma a respetar la naturaleza?

Trunks furioso se puso de pie. Era la segunda vez que alguien cuestionaba la educación impartida por su madre.

—No la menciones.

— ¿No te enseñó a respetar a tus mayores?

Gruñó como un animal. Lanzó un puño directo al rostro de Goku; hubiese sido un buen _trompón_ de no ser porque con una palma Goku bloqueó su golpe.

— ¿Vegeta no te enseñó a pelear como hombre?

Intentó con la otra mano; el resultado fue un giro en la otra y un golpe en la espalda.

—Te espero en la tarde cerca del jardín sur.

—Pero…

—No faltes.

Si algo odiaba era que mencionaran a su madre, quien fuera incluso su padre ganaba una mirada despectiva si de sus labios salía el nombre de Bulma. Sentía la sangre hervir.

Lo curioso era que no recordaba porqué se molestaba.

Cuando quiso volver a su cuervo éste ya ni estaba, Goku se lo había llevado. Suspiró y empezó a buscar su almuerzo.

_•_

Apenas y con ayuda de 16, Trunks logró atrapar tres peces del río que rodeaba al bosque. Pequeños, tanto que en un bocado se le iba cada uno. Bebió varios vasos de agua con tal de apaciguar su hambre.

Luego de comer siguió entrenando con otro animal. Esta vez un perro callejero le había dado la pata como saludo.

—Bien hecho — se felicitó a sí mismo como al animal.

Delgado hasta los huesos Trunks sintió pena por el perro. Le puso un plato hondo con agua y se marchó a su encuentro.

« _A falta de comida..._ »

Apenas pisó una parte del bosque y sintió una suave y fría brisa acariciar su cuerpo; como un remolino de bienvenida acompañado del aroma floral.

—Al parecer le caes bien a la naturaleza ¿No te parece injusto maltratarla? —de la rama de un árbol el hijo del dragón balanceaba sus piernas mirando al cielo —. ¿O es justo?

—Yo…

—Sígueme —saltó. Trunks calculó unos diez metros de altura. Sin duda ese tipo no era normal.

Se internaron en el espeso mar de hojas, cada vez más profundo, a tal grado de que la luz del día apenas se colaba por entre las ramas.

« _Aquí hay alguien_ » pensó Trunks atento al más mínimo movimiento y es que, por donde pasaba sentía que miles de pequeños ojos seguían sus pasos. Se aferró a _Tapión;_ su fiel espada. Se sintió seguro.

—La espada no sirve a menos que tengas un guardián.

—Eso no existe —no pudo evitar rodar los ojos exasperado. —Sólo son cuentos.

— ¿No sabes qué...?, ¿acaso Bulma no te contó su vida?

— ¿De qué habla?

—Tu madre y yo pasamos muchas aventuras. Increíbles si me lo preguntas, pero igual de reales.

Su memoria recordaba todo, con lujo de detalles sus viajes accidentales y planeados.

—Mi madre jamás me contó su juventud.

—Supongo que no quería involucrarte —lo estudió de pies a cabeza. Aún aferrado al mango de la espada —, pero el destino está escrito, por cualquier camino que tomes siempre terminarás en el mismo punto.

—El destino lo escribe uno mismo, señor. Nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias; causa y efecto diría mi padre

— ¿Quien dice que tus acciones no están premeditadas? Tienes dos caminos; uno va donde la liebre y el otro al pez. Cualquiera que elijas te llevará al mismo punto: comer. La necesidad de tu cuerpo buscará saciar su hambre… aunque mueras de sueño.

—Como usted diga.

— ¿No me crees?, por supuesto. Eres de esos que necesitan ver para creer. No te culpo, Vegeta era así.

Pararon justo entre dos árboles frutales; manzanas y naranjas, mangos y limones. Trunks jamás había visto a un árbol que diera dos tipos de frutas. Entre sus ramas se filtraba el sol, la brisa les llenaba las narices con lo cítrico de sus frutos.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

Goku lo siguió con la mirada.

—La naturaleza tiene vida muchacho y debes respetarla si tú quieres que te brinde su ayuda.

Extendió su brazo. Sobre éste, el cuervo de Trunks con hojas pegadas a una de sus alas, aterrizó.

—Es una chica muy fuerte.

— ¿Chica?

—Si bueno, los cuervos tienen a su hembra. ¿Se les diría cuerva o hembra cuervo? ¿Tú que dices?

—N-No lo sé

— ¡Claro que no! —Dijo con obviedad —. Ni siquiera sabías que era una chica .

El hijo de Bulma se sintió como un tonto. En primer lugar Goku se veía como un tonto tal y como Vegeta se lo dijo antes de partir, y luego por no saber responder sobre el cuervo chica. Nuevamente miró al hijo del dragón preguntándose del porqué del nombre, del reconocimiento, de la valentía y de la admiración que muchos sentían por él cuando nada había aprendido o al menos nada que de verdad estuviera ligado con las peleas que tanto esperaba tener.

Decían que era el soldado más valiente, el guerrero más temido y el hombre más justo. Honestamente esperaba a alguien más serio, inteligente y más viejo. Lo que tenía de frente distaba mucho de su idea. Pero también se sentía tonto por no conocer a la naturaleza, si un árbol daba dos semillas distintas ¿Qué más podría hacer? Una vez oyó a su hermana menor decir que hay árboles que hablan… Quizás.

—Es una locura —susurró para sí.

Cerró los ojos, habían sido muchas cosas en menos de diez días. Trunks Brief era el primogénito de Vegeta, Lord de un pueblo llamado Itá al cual todos se referían como la cuna de las hachas manchadas pues era bien sabido que la dinastía Ouji no permitía que ninguno de los canarios pisara sus tierras.

Aunque el orgullo fuera parte de su ser, Vegeta lo había doblegado al igual que su carácter por amor. Cuando conoció a Bulma sintió algo especial por ella, intentó de todas maneras posible que el sentimiento no creciera y desapareciera pero de nada le sirvió; cuando vino a darse cuenta Trunks ya venía en camino. Diversión y lujuria se transformaron en amor y compromiso.

—No cierres tu mente y cuida de ella —le entregó al ave en un nido de las mismas hojas que tenía en el ala

¿De dónde sacó el nido?

Cuando volvió al campamento se encontró a sus vecinos frente a su tienda. Una vez ahí se topó con el escuálido perro gruñéndoles.

—Vaya guardián, Brief —se burló Pilaf señalando al animal —. Pensé que tendrías a alguien fuerte y sabio, no eso.

—No molestes, Pilaf —le respondió apartándolo de un empujón.

—Yo sólo quiero saber si ese es tu guardián. En mi caso, mi guardián adopta la forma de un topo.

—El mío el de una serpiente —comentó Malfoy con orgullo. Se decía que su familia, en cada generación, uno de ellos era elegido por el antiguo guardián quién precisamente adoptaba la forma de una serpiente y, que al querer, podría aumentar su tamaño.

Otros más decían con orgullo la figura de su guardián; 16 era un tejón, 17 un lagarto, Uub un zorro y así siguieron los demás. Trunks descubrió que adoptaban cualquier figura. No importaba cual.

Supo también que quizás él era el único sin uno, pues todos ahí hablaban de aquello con naturalidad, sin ser escépticos ni dudando de la historia del otro.

Los dejó hablando y se fue a sentar frente a su tienda, a limpiar su plato y vaso del almuerzo. El perro se echó a su lado. Y a su lado colocó el nido.

—No puedes ser tú o tú ¿O sí?— les preguntó al par de animales.

El perro lo ignoró.

El ave también.

* * *

Cuando llegó al jardín Son Goku se encontró con una fila de jóvenes de distintos rasgos, pero de igual estatus; la ropa de unos tenía oro o piedras preciosas.

Eran nobles. Frente a ellos Gohan y Videl los miraban con ojo crítico, la pareja había hecho lo que él pensaba.

También notó a los consejeros de medio día, Freezer, al rey y a unos sirvientes con botellas de vino y copas.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Gohan quiere elegir al noble.

En aquel momento notó la molestia en su hijo menor, en realidad, ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de su no tan pequeño Goten?

« _Imperdonable_ »

—Encontraremos a una para ti —le puso una mano en el hombro.

Goten se sonrojó.

—N-No es necesario padre, creo que la encontré.

El hijo menor desapercibido por las injusticias recientes paseando por el castillo y el pueblo conoció a tres bellas mujeres de las cuales se sentía cautivado: física, intelectual y personalmente.

Cada una distinta a la otra, con esas tres características que, aunque lo intentarán no podría llegar a tener la otra.

— ¿Debería saber algo? —le sonrió en complicidad como siempre solía hacerlo en su hogar antes o después de una traversa —. Eh, dime.

—Aún no —su temperamento disminuyó. Ese pequeño gesto de su padre siempre lo reconfortaba.

—Lamento que estemos en este lío Goten, no pensé que fuera una trampa.

—Nadie lo pensó, papá.

De pronto un tipo alto y delgaducho llegó corriendo, tropezó y cayó embarrándose de tierra a los pies de Pan y a su paso a Frezzer. La muchacha, por cierto, se aferraba a su madre.

—Otro Weasley —se burló Freezer dejando caer su vino sobre el muchacho. —Ustedes se reproducen como conejos: Bill, Percy, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginebra y tú, el más inútil, Ronald Billius Weasley.

El muchacho enrojeció hasta las orejas, quedando idéntico a su color de cabello.

—Hola.

Frezzer rompió en risas.

—Sí que eres estúpido.

—Admítelo, Freezer, la suciedad está por todos lados— con una elegancia envidiable una pareja de cabellera rubia desfilaba frente a ellos. No hacía falta que preguntara, Goku reconoció a los padres del joven Malfoy: Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy —. Algunos los conocemos como Arthur y Molly Weasley.

—Cuánta razón.

Milk arrugó su nariz; el exceso perfume de Narcisa golpeaba su sentido con brutalidad. Tomó el brazo de su esposo con orgullo.

—Narcissa —dijo a modo de saludo. Todos los presentes conocían el enfermizo amor que la rubia profesaba por Son Goku.

—Chíchi.

—Es Chichi.

—Chichi… —susurró Lucius. Otro amor enfermizo.

Goku abrazó a su esposa.

—Dulce Chichi.

Importándole un comino el hombre enrolló un mechón negro en su dedo enguantado, suspirando el aroma de esa hermosa mujer.

Goku gruñó.

—Aléjate —y de un suave empujón lo apartó.

—Da igual. La cuestión era la basura pelirroja que se encuentra a nuestro nivel social. Intelectual evidentemente no.

—Evidentemente —Freezer habló.

Ignoró a todos y se dedicó a observar a los jóvenes. Soberbia en unos, temor en otros. Y dio un paso y luego otro, al tercero sintió algo esponjoso bajo su pie; Ronald Weasley permanecía aún en el piso tirado boca abajo.

« _Resultó siendo un estúpido_ »

_•_

Pan observó cómo todos terminaban ignorando al joven Weasley; solo pasaban por encima o a un lado. Lo miraban con una mezcla de lástima y fastidio. Sólo ella prestándole atención se percató en la lesión en el tobillo.

—Permíteme ayudarte —le sonrió. Ronald apenas si pudo asentir ante ella.

—Gra-Gracias señorita.

—Apóyate en mí, te llevaré con el curandero.

_•_

La señora Pomfrey tomó al chico del cuello y sin cuidado alguno lo arrojó en una silla. Ronald chilló al punto de soltar unas lágrimas.

— ¡Tenga cuidado! —gritó Pan preocupada.

—Descuida niña. Éste torpe pasa más tiempo aquí que en su casa. Mira que torcedura, ¿cómo te la has hecho? Ja, seguro levantándote de la cama. Sí que eres torpe, Ronald Weasley.

La señora Pomfrey cortó el pantalón y el zapato con unas tijeras pequeñas. Pan preguntó de qué material estaban hechas a lo cual la curandera sólo respondió:

—Un regalo

Procedió a cubrir la zona afectada con hojas que anteriormente estuvieron en un cuenco con algas de río, agua, cáscaras de naranja y manzanilla.

—Debería darme un bote con eso, para no estar viniendo a cada rato.

—Sí, cómo no —lo miró molesta —. Mejor vete ya. Tu lesión ha sanado.

—Sí, señora.

En poco tiempo, Pan supo que los Weasley habían ascendido su estatus social debido a Bill Weasley, éste había contraído unión con la hija del conde: Fleur Delacour.

Se enteró también que sus mejores amigos le apuñalaron por la espalda pues su ex novia, Hermione, en plena boda huyó con un tal Harry. Pan sintió pena por él y furia por ellos.

Pasearon por el castillo y por los límites antes del bosque. Él, al parecer, tampoco era bienvenido. Algo extraño si era dueños de una diminuta parte.

—Lamento no ser una buena compañía —se disculpó el joven. La tarde caía y el fresco aumentaba a cada segundo —. No soy muy listo

—Descuida. Yo también soy ingenua.

—Ingenuidad y estupidez no son lo mismo.

—Casi lo son. Cuando me enteré de la unión forzada pensé que mi abuelo resolvería todo como siempre lo hace: hablando. Comprendí, con desdicha, no sería así.

Ronald sintió pena por ella. Pan era como Hermione. Unas cuantas cosas la distanciaban y en otras eran idénticas.

Hermione Granger, la dulce doncella que sin pensarlo lo enamoró con su sonrisa. Como extrañaba oírla reír o regañarlo por cualquier cosa.

Recordaba a su ex prometida con cariño, tristeza y amor. Sí, aun la amaba y no comprendía del porqué de su traición. Recordaba ella movía los labios explicando su razón pero él era incapaz de oír sonido alguno, su atención se prestaba a la cercanía de ellos dos; su castaña rebelde y su mejor amigo se encontraban en los brazos del otro.

—Has estado en un tierra enjaulada —le dijo con ternura en su mirar —. Por primera vez ves el mundo tal y como es.

Aunque ya lo sabía, oírlo de labios sin parentesco y con tanta seguridad le dolió. En ese momento se enojó con su familia y hasta con Guiru. Incluso el perrito había estado en tierras lejanas.

—Mi padre nunca permitió que saliera con ellos o mis abuelos —expresó con rabia.

—Supongo quería protegerte —Ronald tomó su mano entre las suyas —. A las flores se les cuida, no se les expone al peligro.

* * *

Goten, aprovechando la distracción con el escuálido Weasley y observando la atención de su sobrina para con él, se escabulló de todas las miradas por la puerta a la servidumbre del castillo.

Por entre las habitaciones repletas de comida y pan comenzó su búsqueda. Una de las doncellas que lo cautivaron se hallaba entre la servidumbre del rey.

Bura, según supo, era la hermana de Trunks, un alumno de su padre e hijo del Lord Vegeta.

— ¿Bura?

Detrás de una pila de cestos, la pequeña doncella salió con el pelo hecho un nido y el rostro lleno de cenizas. El vestido celeste pálido tenía paja incrustada.

— ¡Goten! —Saltó a sus brazos.

—Hola —torpemente pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Bura.

Nunca una mujer fuera de su familia lo había abrazado con tanta confianza y felicidad.

Aquella niña un año menor que su sobrina residía como aprendiz. Goten estaba seguro que servir a esa bola de estúpidos era peor que entrenar en tierra seca, ahora, ¿por qué él no estaba en el campamento?

Él ya lo había pasado. En esos momentos su padre y hermano comenzarían a instruirlos en los viajes espirituales.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Ya reuní unas cosas para mi hermano

—Puede irte mal si te descubren... a él peor.

— ¡No importa! —Dio un pisotón. A Goten le pareció tierno —. No dejaré que lo maten de hambre.

—Mi padre dice que es un buen soldado, Bura; si él lo dice, es verdad. No morirá de hambre.

—Aun así. Mi deber es llevarle comida.

Envolvió unas manzanas en un trapo y lo metió en un saco de tela.

— ¿Vienes conmigo?

Esperaron a que el sol comenzara a dar sus últimos rayos de fuego. Llegar no fue difícil, pero pasar desapercibidos por los demás sí, más que nada para ella.

Así fue como Goten, ordenado por Bura, se paseó entre los demás jóvenes. Unos lo miraban con enojo y a otros les daba igual. 16 y 17 lo saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza a lo cual él correspondió.

— ¡Son! —Malfoy, como siempre queriendo la atención puesta en su ser, saludó al moreno con euforia —. ¿Cómo estas amigo? ¿Sabían que es el hijo menor de Son Goku? ¿No? Qué bobos.

—Draco.

—El mismo que viste y calza. Ven conmigo

— ¿Sabes quién es Trunks?

—Sí, es aquel de cabello de niña. Es un amargado, no te juntes con él.

—Nos vemos luego hurón.

— ¡Oye! No me…

— ¿Hurón?

—Cierra la boca, Pilaf.

—Brief.

A Trunks le sorprendió que ni el perro ni el ave salieran al ataque, como cuando Pilaf y Shu quisieron robarle un mango, pues apenas si habían puesto un pie frente a su tienda cuando el par de animalitos ya los estaban atacando.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Detrás de un árbol cerca del puente una pequeña flor Itá aguarda por ti.

—Bura… —se puso de pie en un brinco.

—Sígueme. Soy Goten.

—Lo sé. Recuerdo que jugábamos de niños.

—Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

—Jamás olvidaría a un amigo.

_•_

Bura sabía lo que venía; un regaño, un suspiro, una tierna mirada y por último un gran abrazo.

— ¡Trunks!— saltó a sus brazos, en su euforia repartió besos por todo su rostro — ¡Mira nada más cómo estás! Todo escuálido.

Y era precisamente ella quien realizada cada paso. Repitiendo unos.

—Tranquila Bura, estoy bien —dijo calmado—. Todo a bien.

—Realmente sí lo estás —opinó Goten apoyado en el árbol donde Bura esperó por ellos —, digo, para que estés bajo el mando de mi padre. Yo casi enfermo por deshidratación.

—Siendo honesto no creo que el entrenamiento con esos sujetos traiga beneficio.

—Pensé lo mismo que tú, ¿de qué me será útil socializar con animales? No sabes la ayuda que las luciérnagas pueden dar o como una raíz puede matar el hambre. Créeme Trunks, todo sirve por más tonto que parezca.

Pero aun habiéndolo oído de él, no era suficiente para creerlo. Sin duda la terquedad también era una herencia.

_•_

El hijo del lord esperó la salida de la luna para volver. Oculto por la oscuridad, nadie reparó en el saco lleno de alimento y ropa.

_•_

—Te digo que la tierra es redonda —Bura regresaba al castillo abrazada del brazo de Goten mientras de vez en cuando miraba al cielo.

— ¿Por qué tan segura? —como disfrutaba oírla hablar.

—He viajado y nunca he llegado a una esquina.

—Eso no quiere decir que no sea plana.

—Tampoco que no lo sea.

Bura Brief era quien lo atraía con su inteligencia.

—También creo que todas las mujeres deben aprender a leer y a escribir.

Le gustaba.

* * *

Pronto los Son tomaron asiento junto al rey para cenar. Al lado izquierdo de Piccolo, se encontraban Goku, Milk, Gohan y así sucesivamente hasta finalizar con Pan. Del lado derecho Frezzer, su padre y hermano, Lucius y Narcissa y demás nobles sin importancia. El último de ese lado era Ronald Weasley.

A muchos no les pasó desapercibido en las miradas de Ronald y en las sonrisas tímidas de Pan.

Entonces Goku y Gohan estuvieron de acuerdo, esos dos debían unirse.

Ronald Weasley era el tipo que tanto esperaban: torpe y de la nobleza. Era el ideal para llevar a cabo la unión y luego disolverla.

—Es un muchachito fácil de manipular —opinó Milk estando ya en la pequeña sala de su habitación —. Se le nota hasta en el caminar.

—No quiero lastimar a nadie, abuelita.

—Mi querida niña, en esos tiempos no debes pensar en nadie más que en ti y en tu familia. Si te detienes a pensar en los demás, más lastimada saldrás tú.

—Pero…

—Es difícil, Pan —intervino Goku, quien permanecía mirando al bosque por la ventana de su habitación—. Ser egoísta, dejar pasar penalidades a los demás pudiéndolo evitar.

El dolor en su abuelo la descompuso, nunca antes lo había visto temblar de rabia o dolor, ni siquiera supo identificarlo.

—Lo siento.

—Lo siento más yo, Pan. Lo siento más.

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir. Permanecieron sumidos en sus pensamientos; habían sucedido muchas cosas y aún faltaba más, al amanecer darían a conocer su elección por el chico Weasley.

Mientras cada uno miraba el techo, Goten se escabulló al pueblo.

Sacó un caballo de los establos y envuelto en una capa de lana de oveja cabalgó al pueblo.

Las luces de los bares quemaron sus ojos después de estar en la oscuridad. Resultaba gratificante oír las risotadas y el dulce olor del vino y el perfume de las prostitutas que con su belleza sacaban al poeta de cada hombre; unos vulgares y otros repitiendo los piropos comunes.

Goten se encaminó al cuarto bar del pueblo. No era ni el más lujoso ni el más pordiosero, pero siempre se hallaba lleno. Era el único en donde se podía encontrar comida.

—Una cerveza por favor —dijo tirando del cabello de una chica.

Ésta se dio la vuelta enojada dispuesta a tirarle el agua caliente que llevaba en la cara. Su enojo se desvaneció cuando reconoció al muchacho.

— ¡Goten! —le sonrió.

—Hola, Mai.

Su historia era corta; proveniente de la tierra de Pilaf, enviada como ayudante del mismo pero debido a las reglas del campamento se vio obligada a valerse por sí misma. La dueña del burdel la encontró atractiva y joven para ser una más, pero Mai se negó. Terminó siendo una sirvienta tal y como Bura.

Goten la encontraba bella pues encontraba en su mirada dolor cubierto por una delgada capa soñadora.

La conoció mientras salía de compras con su madre.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Necesito distraerme.

A Mai le gustaba cuando Goten comenzaba a invadir su espacio personal; cuando la tomaba de la cintura y jugueteaba con depositar un beso en su cuello o jugaba con sus largos cabellos.

—Sólo sabes molestar —suspiró.

—Si no lo hago yo, ¿entonces quién lo hará?

Mai era la experta, la que con una palabra mirada o caricia ponía su cuerpo a temblar, sin imaginar que su propia torpeza causaba el mismo efecto en ella.

Cualquiera que los mirase de daba cuenta de ello; ellos, despistados y dentro de una coraza, no tenían idea alguna.

Goten la agarró de la cintura y se la llevó a la pequeña pista de baile. Unos ancianos tocaban guitarra y tambores. Goten empezó a girar lentamente, estiraba sus brazos y luego volvía a enrollarla. No tenían por qué reparar en el espacio si eran los únicos en bailar. Los demás se encontraban hartándose o manoseando a la puta que tenían a un lado.

—Déjame llevarte al palacio —volvió a ofrecer. No toleraba que una chica como ella estuviera en medio de tanta mierda —. Mi madre estará más que feliz de tenerte como dama de compañía.

—No puedo —respondió parando de bailar —. Le debo mucho a la señora Umbridge, sería deshonesto de mi parte irme.

— ¿Y si hablo con ella? —Expresó con entusiasmo —. Seguro dice que sí.

—Goten…

—No quiero irme y dejarte sola.

— ¡Hey! Sé cuidarme.

* * *

Los gallos cantaron al unísono una y otra vez hasta que los primeros sirvientes comenzaron sus labores. Pan despertó con ellos, apenas y logrando dormir un rato.

Guiru despertó contento, ajeno de todos los males.

No queriendo prolongar más el asunto, Son Goku convocó a una reunión. En una sala oculta detrás del trono, el rey Frezzer, los consejeros y todos los Son esperaban a los Weasley.

En fila los padres ingresaron seguido de todos sus hijos.

—Un placer en conocerla...

—... señorita.

—De antemano le pedimos…

—... una disculpa…

—… por nuestro hermanito Ronald. Es un torpe —dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

— ¡Fred, George! Quietos.

—Sí, Fred, no te metas con el pequeño de mamá —le apretó las mejillas.

A Ronald se le subió la sangre hasta las orejas.

—Vamos ya, Son, concluyamos con esto —dijo Freezer.

—Weasley —comenzó Goku caminando frente a ellos —, quisiera saber si están de acuerdo en unir a nuestras familias.

— ¿Por qué si apenas se conocen? —cuestionó Arthur.

— ¿Qué importa? Alguien quiere desposar a su hija con el tuyo, ¿no deberías ponerte feliz?

—Freezer, por favor no te entrometas, es un asunto familiar.

—Eres un idiota, Arthur. Aprovecha ahora que puedes, tu estúpido engendro carece de inteligencia y personalidad. Esa mocosa tiene más clase en la suela del zapato que él en todo su cuerpo —cada palabra hería a los pelirrojos, tanto que Ronald acabó por salir de la salón —, y podemos añadir la cobardía de no aceptar la realidad.

Pan salió corriendo tras él. Lo buscó por los lugares más cercanos donde creía podía estar pero no obtuvo éxito. Decidió buscarlo con la ayuda de su guardián.

Los Son tenían como guardián supremo a un dragón, aquel místico animal cuidaba y guiaba sus pasos y cada vez que un Son nacía éste rodeaba al bebé y le otorgaba un guardián personal según su personalidad y su posible futuro. Cuando lo rodeaba, el dragón veía tres caminos distintos, algunas veces al mismo punto y otras totalmente distantes. Goku y Pan eran de los caminos distantes.

Desplegó de su cuello una delgada cadena de plata. En él, un dije de cristal en forma de ave extendiendo sus alas, contenía fuego rojo y azul, la llama azul que ardía en el centro recorría las alas extendidas y luego volvía al centro.

El guardián que el gran dragón le dio a Pan era un fénix de luna.

— _Artemisa_ —susurró con dulzura.

El dije brilló de un azul marino. La cadena en su cuello se convirtió en una larga cola con plumas, dos grandes y hermosas alas se juntaron y al batirse una vez el ave se presentó a ella. Pan quedaba enamorada de su guardián cada vez que la llamaba.

— _Pan_ —la llamó; se comunicaban por la mente. Su voz era suave, transmitía tranquilidad y confianza.

—Artemisa.

— ¿ _Qué aqueja tu tranquilidad_?

—Aconséjame, Artemisa. Temo por mi familia… Por mí. Me siento débil.

— _Cada decisión te acerca a un destino, Pan. Piensa con todos tu sentidos, con todo tu ser y a donde te lleve, llegarás a ser feliz._

—No comprendo.

— _No es de comprender, es de hacer._

No le encontraba sentido.

—Busco a un chico, su nombre es Ronald Weasley. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?

—E _l muchacho que buscas está al borde de los oscuros._

—Gracias.

Artemisa enroscó su cola en el cuello de Pan convirtiéndose en la cadena y en el dije. Inmediatamente salió corriendo. El lugar donde pensaba estaría el Weasley estaba cerca.

— ¡Ronald! —gritó llena de desasosiego. El chico estaba inmóvil justo en el límite del bosque y, por lo que entendió de Artemisa, él no era bienvenido —. Ven aquí, por favor.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para oír lo que piensan de mí? Duele, aunque sea verdad —susurró lo último tan bajo que apenas Pan si pudo oírlo —. No negaré que sea cierto.

— ¡No lo es!

— ¡NO ME CONOCES! —gritó enojado.

—No es necesario —con cautela se acercó hasta él. Lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza aproximándolo a su cuerpo, lejos del bosque —. Tus ojos no mienten. No tengo tanto tiempo de conocerte pero sé… que tus ojos no mienten.

—Pan.

—Será un honor para mí ser tu esposa.

—No sabes lo que dices —acarició su mejilla —. Alguien como yo no te merece.

—Poco a poco descubriré la maravillosa persona que eres. Porque estoy segura que lo eres.

Aunque la duda invadiera sus cuerpos, Ronald y Pan se tomaron de las manos y volvieron al castillo.

_•_

—Faltas tú, muchacho.

Los presentes posaron su atención en Goten.

— ¿Será acaso doble unión?

—No será así, Freezer —respondió Piccolo. — Goten está en entrenamiento. Su camino se rige por su abuelo, Son Gohan.

—Otro humano con aires de grandeza —se mofó —. Esperemos no caigas como tu padre —lanzó una mirada maliciosa a Milk —. En las faldas de una mujer

Otra canción recitaba la bella mujer que ganó su corazón, cosa que avergonzaba a Milk; antiguos maestros de Goku la odiaban por cruzarse en su camino.

La puerta crujió a tiempo. Pan y Ronald entraron tomados de las manos sonrosados. Los gemelos vitorearon a su hermano saltando a su alrededor lazando pétalos de una canasta imaginaria.

—El amor está en el aire, mi querido Fred.

—Es contagioso, querido George.

Molly los apartó de un jalón.

—Dejen a su hermano en paz. ¡Arthur diles algo!

—El amor está… ¡Fred, George dejen en paz a su hermano!

El resto de los Weasley bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

—Démosle punto y final a todo esto —dijo un consejero —. Estoy harto de todos ustedes.

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche en la capilla del castillo los nobles esperaban la tan ansiada unión. Gohan y Goku esperaban a un lado cerca del rey mientras Freezer y los buitres se hallaban en primera fila.

Pan entró del brazo de su padre usando un vestido celeste pomposo. Narcissa así lo había exigido; Videl y Milk no pudieron debatir, no estaban en sus tierras y según las tradiciones así debía ser. La música era armoniosa a tal punto de desaparecer los nervios de todos ahí.

Lo Son se armaron de valor a lo siguiente; un clérigo procedió a decir unas cuantas palabras y a preguntarles si serían fieles unos con otros. A los Son les pareció absurdo, a los demás no.

Aguantaron la gansada de la ceremonia hasta su culminación.

Finalizado, Pan y Ronald fueron llevados a la habitación más alta de una de las torres.

Dentro de ella seis monjas estaban alrededor de una cama con techo, terciopelo caía de ella hasta el suelo.

— ¿Qué sucede?— cuestionó confundida.

—Ellas están aquí para dar veracidad de que eres mi mujer.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Las puertas se cerraron.

— ¿Qué esperabas Pan? —Sonrió con la burla rebosando de su ser.

La tomó del cabello y la tiró al suelo.

—Una perra como tú no es digna de una cama como esa…


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

•

Algunos de J.K. Rowling.

•

•

•

•

•Mariposa púrpura•

•

 **Capítulo 4.** Marron Jinzon.

Marron Jinzon alzó temblorosa su mano derecha frente a todas sus compañeras, oportunidad que tanto esperaba, por fin le había llegado. Aspiró la valentía del momento y tensó más su brazo impidiendo dar un paso atrás, cerró los ojos y sosteniendo un conejo tallado en madera en la otra mano gritó:

—¡Quiero hacerlo!

Inmediatamente todas a su alrededor centraron su atención en ella. Marron permaneció en la misma posición aunque los nervios la devoraran por dentro.

—¿Jinzon?

—Madre superiora consiento que ya estoy capacitada para hacerlo — dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

La madre superiora era una mujer alta y delgada de piel amarillenta y cabello castaño. Su apariencia era dura, ponzoñosa. Caminó abriéndose paso a empujones hasta que pudo moverse con más libertad, con elegancia y entre las demás chicas con el pensamiento similar al de todas. Una vez delante de Marron la miró de pie a cabeza.

—Eres débil — escupió con desprecio — lenta y estúpida

Marron apretó más al conejo en su mano.

—No serás capaz de velar por los intereses del caballero Ronald Weasley

—¡No diga cosas que no sabe!— exclamó con ira chispeando en sus ojos. La antigua Marron salía a flote — o tenga la valentía de hacerlo usted pues es su responsabilidad velar por los nobles de la congregación y no de nosotras

—¿Por qué te interesa?—Marron parpadeó confundida. Su atrevimiento ameritaba un severo castigo pero en su lugar la madre superiora le hablaba con una dulzura desconocida para ella. —Dime, querida Marron

—Y-Yo sé que puedo hacerlo — su voz tembló. El valor adquirido se había ido en el viento.

—Si las cosas salen mal serías tú la única responsable — lo fijo tan lento como si Marron fuera retrasada.

Marron sabía las consecuencias, en ellas pensó durante dos lunas cada vez sintiendo temor pero, si no daba un paso fuerza de su comodidad nunca sabría si podría volver a ser la misma de antes. Suspiró profundamente.

—Eso ya lo sé — su voz retumbó con fuerza más de lo quería.

La madre superiora sonrió con malicia.

—Entonces hazlo y no falles mocosa. Estarás a la cabeza y velarás por el caballero Weasley pase lo que pase.

Del pequeño convento en donde residía al reino tomaba un día en llegar. Marron medio contempló el frondoso bosque que la envolvía. Ya lo conocía bien así que el encanto de la naturaleza no la sorprendía en absoluto, más siempre le echaba una ojeada esperando ver algo entre las rocas; aveces tenía suerte y otras como en ese momento, no.

Observó como poco a poco iban despidiéndose de ella, en cómo el reino le daba la bienvenida y supo, que eso no sería fácil. El pueblo del reino dejaba muy atrás todo lo que en el pueblo conocía.

Envuelta en el grosor del vestido blanco que usaban las monjas Marron sentía que se ahogaba. Cerró las ventanas y deslizó las cortinillas de la misma, se quitó el manto que cubría su cabeza y desabotonó el vestido. Con ayuda de su mano se ventiló un poco.

—Tu puedes Marron, ya has dado el primer paso

Marron Jinzon, hija única de Krilin y Lazuli era una chica alta y delgada, de cabello dorado y piel sonrosada, poseía la misma pequeña nariz que su padre y unos pequeños ojos almendrados. No era muy atractiva pero en su lugar tenía algo que sus compañeras jamás siquiera podrían llegar a aparentar; Marron brillaba con luz propia. Tenía el encanto de su padre y eso que no era hija de sangre.

Sin embargo no importaba, ellos se amaban.

Sonrió feliz al saberse volver a ver a sus padres.

Sabía muy bien que estar lejos de ellos y en un convento no era nada más que por su propio bien aunque al inicio hubiese hecho el berrinche del siglo pronto comprendió que no era por maldad.

—¡Llegamos!— el gritó del paje despertó a Marron. Rápidamente acomodó su vestimenta y abrió las ventanas.

Estaba sorprendida, según sus cálculos llegaría al alba del siguiente día.

—Seguramente voló

El reino parecía más grande y pintoresco de lo que recordaba. La parte por donde entraron estaba custodiada por dos monjes viejos. Marron sintió escalofríos al ver la sonrisa amarillenta con la que la saludaron.

—Señorita Jinzon

—¿Concejero?

—¡Que va! Soy Flich, por favor pequeña. El consejero es mi padre— volvió a sonreírle. Marron sintió el nauseabundo olor golpearle el rostro.

—Señor Flich — se plantó firme — esperando resolver mi estadía antes de que la luna se oculte tras las nubes, le pido por favor me escolte a la morada de mi destino

Flich torció su rostro en una mueca desagradable, escupió a los pies de la chica y dio media vuelta.

—Sígueme

Marron alzó orgullosa su mentón. Ella no era como las demás que se acobijaban bajo la piel arrugada. Siguió a Flich sosteniendo su conejito de madera y cruzó las rejas. El otro monje, mudo, evitaba mirarla.

_•_

Pensó que las monjas de la ciudad serían peores que las del pueblito. Tenía razón pero no en una gran mayoría. Marron se emocionó cuando vio que más de la mitad honestamente la recibía.

—Bienvenida — la recibió una anciana regordeta. Ésta usaba un viejo vestido amarillo y un sombrero de paja.

—Muchas gracias madre

—Dime señora S querida, todo el mundo lo hace — le dijo con amabilidad— Ginebra, pequeña muestrale a Marron su celda. Ella es Ginny Weasley, la menor — hasta ese momento notó a la chica detrás de la señora S. Saber su apellido fue una sorpresa.

Ginebra Weasley de cabello de fuego y ojos almendrados intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ser una monja. Más que ninguna otra chica ella se pasaba el día orando y leyendo los libros indicados. Nadie sabía su motivo. Pronto Marron, quizás encontraría la respuesta.

—¿Vienes por la boda de mi hermano? — cuestionó saltando a su alrededor.

—Si — con cuidado la hija de Krilin acomodaba sus pertenencias en la mesita junto a su cama.

—¿Sabes quien es la chica?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿No sabes?

—No con exactitud. Mamá dice que el día de la ceremonia la conoceré. Solo espero y sea como Mione — aunque fue un susurro lo último Marron alcanzó a oírlo.

—Espero y seamos buenas amigas Mar

Ginny saltó del borde de la cama y dando vueltas salió del pequeño espacio de Marron.

_•_

Entre la rubia de medio día y el fuego del atardecer crecía una amistad con rapidez, franca y desinteresada una con la otra. Marron encontraba en Ginny una dulce y traviesa criatura, Ginny hallaba algo parecido a una hermana mayor. Ser la única chica Weasley tenía una gran desventaja y Molly su madre por mucho que la amara no podría nunca llenar el vacío de una confidente.

Inseparables de un lugar a otro fue cuando una mañana se encontraron con viejos conocidos.

Ese día Marron tenía permiso de salir y el primer lugar donde quería ir era al palacio, en una de las habitaciones sus padres se hallaban hospedados.

Usaba un vestido verde, muy parecido al tono de los limones, Ginny uno naranja. Ambos ligeros y sencillos.

—No sabía que tu madre era la hija del conde, tu tío el joven eterno y tu padre el ex monje. Tienes muchos secretos Marron

—No sabía que el entrenador de fuego era tu hermano. Tampoco te quedas atrás

—Debes contarme toda la historia

—Prometo hacerlo

—Prometo hacerlo— detrás de ellas un joven de cabellos negros repetía con burla lo que Marron decía. — tampoco te quedas atrás

Marron supo de inmediato quien era el tipo.

—No cambias Son Goten

—Soy constante narizona

Marron detestaba que le dijera así.

A Goten le gustaba hacerla enojar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo de visitar a una amiga

Goten notó a la pequeña Weasley y frunció en ceño, sin decir nada más dio la espalda y con pasos agigantados y pesados se alejó de ellas.

Las chicas no entendían nada. Ignoraron a Goten y continuaron su camino.

Al llegar tuvieron que entrar por la entrada de la servidumbre. Bura llena de cenizas en el rostro salió a recibirlas.

—¿Eres Marron? Creo que sí, eres tal y como te describieron y tú debes ser Ginebra lo sé porque ya te he visto de lejos con la señora Weasley. Pero pasen sus familias las esperan en el jardín cerca de los cultivos — Bura parecía feliz encendiendo fuego — por cierto soy Bura Brief

—Eres parlanchiba —opinó la menor de los Weasley.

—Estoy feliz, pronto veré a mi hermano

_•_

Su familia era un poco distinta a las demás. Los momentos emocionales era su padre quien se expresaba por los codos mientras Lazuli detrás de él apenas y mostraba una sonrisa. Marron amaba esos momentos. Ella era como su padre.

Ginebra decía unas cuantas cosas pero Marron no oía nada, sólo a su corazón emocionado.

—¡Marron!— el grito le hizo saltar el corazón de dicha. Su padre venía a tropezones a su encuentro.

—Papá

Marron se hincó y se fundió en un abrazo lleno de amor.

—Mi pequeña — a Krilin se le llenaban los ojos de lágrima. — mira que guapa estás

—Me ves con amor padre querido

—Estas preciosa Marron

—No tanto como tú, mamá

Esa tarde Marron se la pasó con sus padres. Ginny partió a reunirse con su familia y Marron comprobó del porqué se decía la familia de conejos rojos. Todos sin excepción tenían el cabello rojo, unos mas claros que otros pero rojo al fin y al cabo. Conejos, pues se reproducían casi igual a ellos.

Recorrió los pasillos del palacio, todos le sonreían con amabilidad, los buitres más que ningún otro pero Marron los conocía como los elegidos del cielo. También se topó con la familia Son, apenas y cruzaron palabras pues cuando le vieron la cruz en el cuello se mostraron a disgusto con su presencia. Sabía muy bien que para ellos, llamados hijos del bosque su religión era la más falsa y cruel de todas, que su padre fuera uno de los mejores amigos de Son Goku todavía era un misterio.

Pero a Marron le importaba poco lo que los Son pensaran, para ella, su religión era la más cercana a la verdad sobre la vida.

Y así pasaron unos días entre el palacio y el convento. Rezando o bebiendo vino de frutas con su padre y comprando vestidos con su madre. No volvió a ver a Goten a pesar que era lo que más deseaba. Secreto a gritos era que los ojos almendrados le brillaban al verlo u oír su nombre pero aquel muchacho parecía sentir todo lo contrario.

Pronto llegó el momento que tanto temía y ansiaba. En fila detrás de unas monjas que no conocía Marron entró a una habitación acogedora por el fuego de la chimenea. Las ventanas cerradas por una fina tela que se balanceaba con el viento, fruta, carne y una variedad de licores sobre una mesa de caoba, joyas y flores regadas por todos los muebles y unas perlas en el piso. Marron sintió el olor a rosas inundar toda la estancia y, a lo lejos creyó sentir el olor de tierra muerta. Negó sintiéndose estúpida ¿Cómo olería así cuando hay flores en cada esquina?

« _Ojala fuera yo la dichosa_ »

Las reglas dictaban usar un hábito blanco con bordados de oro, sandalias blancas con pequeñas joyas transparentes y sobre la cabeza una tiara sosteniendo un velo sobre su rostro. Aquellas mujeres parecían ángeles, Marron se preguntaba si Goten la vería a ella como a un ángel. Tal vez saliendo de ahí iría a buscarlo.

—Pobre niña — oyó susurrar — ha caído mejor de lo que planeamos, ha sido el patriarca quien la ha dado en bandeja de plata

Volteó a ver quien había hablado, era una chica después de la que tenía a un lado. Esa misma chica comenzó a revelar su rostro. Las demás la siguieron y de último ella.

Marron sintió el frío recorrer su espalda. Quería correr a los brazos de su padre, tenía miedo y lo perros es que no sabía porqué.

La puerta se abrió y reconoció a Pan envuelta en el pomposo vestido. Marron quería salir de inmediato; lo que venía detrás de la morena era algo que una vez había sentido en su vida, de niña, perdida en un bosque.

* * *

Apenas y pudo poner un pie fuera de la cama, el piso estaba frío y pegajoso. Había sangre por todas partes, Pan no sabía si era suya o de Ronald. La pelea fue dura, agotadora.

Con dolores por todo el torso logró sentarse, observó un punto fijo de la zapatilla para dormir; una piedrita amarilla al centro. Pequeña, bonita, entera.

La puerta se abrió y una chiquilla con el rostro de acero venía cargando un pesado vestido rosa chillón.

—Buenos días — saludo con suavidad pero la carente calidez en sus palabras hicieron temblar a Pan. Al no obtener respuesta alguna la muchachita de no mas de quince años colocó el vestido junto a Pan— prepararé la tina con agua tibia y aceite de girasol, pedido del joven Ronald

Pan asintió automáticamente.

El baño parecía llevarse todos los dolores y las penas. Tras cada chorro que la doncella dejaba caer sobre su espada Pan se permitía suspirar de alivio. Cerró con esfuerzo sus ojos hinchados y rememoró la noche anterior. Escrito quedaría en su destino la noche de la unión forzada en la que su abuelo la había sometido.

Ni bien su cuerpo había sentido el golpe del suelo cuando Ronald cayó sobre el suyo.

—¡Ronald!— gritó asustada. Incapaz de asimilar lo que sucedía.

—Incomunicada de todos, protegida en una casona...no sabes nada de la vida mi querida perrita— montado sobre su abdomen Ronald comenzó a acariciar su mejilla.

—¿Fingías?

—Todos fingimos Pan, de eso se trata ser un aristócrata; interesarnos por los pobres diablos del pueblo, para luego robarles. Todos lo saben

Pan tuvo miedo, pero de aquel paralizante que la hacía sentir pequeña, indefensa, sin esperanza alguna. Sintió aquel miedo del que su abuelo le contó una vez.

Cerró los ojos y se dio por vencida. Relajó su cuerpo tal cual animal domesticado. Estaba consciente de la descomunal desventaja, estaba en sus manos, el podría hacerle lo que quisiera porqué aunque tuviera pruebas nadie en el reino le creería y si le creían nada podrían hacer... Aun así fuera el mismo rey. Lo que siguió fue humillante.

* * *

Ginny acariciaba el cabello de Marron esperando que ese pequeño gesto cesara las saladas gotas que por las mejillas de la rubia corrían. No sabia nada pero juzgando el dolor de Marron, Ginny supo que su encargó de la noche anterior no había sido nada agradable.

—No llores — pidió en una súplica. Al borde del llanto. — por favor

Marron cesó un poco y levantó el rostro a medias, no podía verla a la cara; sus rasgo le recordaban al monstruo de la noche anterior.

—Dejame sola. Por favor Ginebra

Aquella simpleza hicieron que las lágrimas también brotaran de la niña de cabello de fuego.

—Ma…

—¡VETE!

Ginny con las piernas como almohadones fofos corrió por los desolados pasillos hasta el baño, en un cubículo a llorar como la pequeña niña que era.

Marron se abrazó las piernas contra su pecho buscando fuerzas.

—Marron Jinzon

Seca y despectiva una voz masculina solicitaba su atención. Observó a un elegido del cielo frente a su puerta, Ginny había salido dejándola abierta. El buitre entró sintiéndose pavo real y detrás de él, la madre superiora y unas cuantas monjas se posaron a su lado. Marron quiso saber qué hacía ella allí.

—Marron ponte de pie

Como un resorte obedeció.

— Anoche presenciaste una sagrada unión

Ella no pensó que esas fueran las palabras correctas.

—El joven Ronald Weasley ha accedido a desposar a una salvaje hereje. Sacrificando su honor por el bien común de todos nosotros — todo lo decía como si de verdad fuera un sacrificio.

« _Mentiroso_ » pensó y recordó a Goten y a su familia. Empezaba a entenderlos.

Segundos después pensó en su padre. De un día a otro Krilin expresó una aversión por los religiosos de la corte y en general exceptuando solo a unos que Marron no conocía.

Las piezas se acomodaban.

—Anoche fue un gran paso — dijo con ensoñación.

—¡Fue una violación! — exclamó indignada — ese cerdo abusó de Pan de una manera vil y...

—¡Silencio!— la huesuda mano de la madre superiora volteó el rostro de Marron— mocosa insolente ¿¡Cómo osas desafiar al santísimo?! Eres una vergüenza

—Solo-solo digo la verdad — sobando su enrojecida mejilla Marron siguió a la defensiva. No cabía duda de que volvía.

—¡SILENCIO! — de nueva cuenta un sonoro Plaff hizo eco en la celda. Las otras sonrieron con malicia.

Marron bajó la mirada y supuso que algo similar soportó Pan la noche anterior. Sollozó de nuevo.

—Más te vale no andar de boca floja Jinzon o tus padres la pagarán

—Pero…

—Pero nada, ya sabes de lo que es capaz la santísima iglesia a los desobedientes pecadores

La muerte era lo más suave que ofrecían.

-•-

A como podía abría los ojos. Cerrarlos era una cruel tortura que la vida le imponía.

Cada vez, mientras el dia descendía Marron recordaba la agonía de Pan.

/

Luego de verla cruzar por la puerta, Marron sintió el olor a sangre fresca. Ronald entró y bajo la oscuridad del arco de piedra visualizó un par de ojos ardientes, en llamas. Meneó la cabeza despojando la ilusión. Segundos después supo que la ilusión era más palpable que el piso bajo sus pies.

A sus pies, Pan cayó de espalda.

— ¿Creíste que esa cama es digna para ti? Pobre tonta

Marron miró a sus compañeras esperando auxiliar a la Son. Pero ninguna se mosqueó.

Y Pan la miraba suplicante.

/

Ronald se puso sobre su estómago. Aprisionó sus muñecas y sonrió al verla desesperada.

—Ron…

—Oculta de la vida real...pobre chiquilla

—Ron…

Pan repetía su nombre en súplica, rogando por que no siguiera quitándole el vestido, por que no tocara sus piernas ni mordiera sus pechos.

Repitió en llanto su nombre mientras el de la nobleza se metía en ella a la fuerza, empujando lo que él pensaba era su honor en el cuerpo virginal. Manchando el piso con sangre de su vagina y de su nariz pues tuvo que darle un golpe porque una secreción de su nariz cayó en su dedo.

—Cerda — bramó.

Dos más y un chorro carmín quedó a su lado. Pan se sorprendió y con la poca fuerza que tenía le mordió el labio y arañó su cuerpo con fuerza, tanto que la sangre le quedó bajo las uñas.

Aun cuando él se aprovechaba de su cuerpo y su garganta dolía de tanto suplicar. Pan no apartaba la mirada de Marron, la conocía, a pesar de las pocas veces en que la vio sabía que era la hija de Krilin. Y esperó la ayuda, le rogó cual cachorra con la mirada echa un aguacero pero Marron no se movió y la maldijo aunque sabía que nada podía hacer. A su lado se hallaban otras monjas disfrutando la escena. Las maldijo también.

Esa noche Son Pan maldijo hasta a su amado abuelo.

-•-

Marron sostuvo el conejo de madera y lloró de miedo, de impotencia y de cobardía.

* * *

Trunks observó las estrellas del cielo, comenzó a contarlas mientras el ave y el perro estaban a su lado peleando por un trozo de pan que Bura le había llevado. Recordando algunas historias de su madre sobre el cielo se le ocurrió ponerle nombres. Trunks sentía calidez en su pecho al contemplar las estrellas, un pedazo de su madre vivía en ellas, la luna le encantaba. Soñaba con ir un día.

—Comparte _Sirius_ y tú no lo picotees _Orión_ — regañó con severidad. Estaba cansado y molesto.

Ese día Goku los había puesto a hacer ejercicio hasta dejarlos hecho polvo a todos. De repente y sin mediar palabra se halló sosteniendo dos pesadas piedras en su espalda mientras hacía lagartijas.

Luego les había negado la hora de la comida. Eso pudo soportarlo pero no sus compañeros. Pilaf había renegado tanto que Goku lo desafió a duelo.

—Si duras quince movimientos te daré mi comida, sino acarrearás agua para el baño de todos

Confiado el enano aceptó. No duró ni los tres movimientos más suaves que Goku le hizo.

Por cortesía de Pilaf, él tuvo un baño sin trabajo.

Fresco y con la barriga llena se aisló de todos.

Sonrió. Rió hasta que la panza le dolió recordando a Pilaf, Trunks disfrutaba del mal ajeno cuando este le caía mal. Algo sin duda heredado de su padre.

—¡Trunks!— inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva tomando a Tapión . Sirius y Orión no se movieron. —Trunks, soy yo

—¿Bura?

—Hermanito

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me dieron la noche libre, es raro ya que ayer hubo boda y la fiesta se extendió hasta hoy, Pan se casó y en lugar ser una fiesta parecía un funeral

—¿Quién es Pan?

—La hija de Gohan, el hermano mayor de Goten

—No lo recuerdo

—Es curioso que hayan sido grandes amigos con mamá y ni sepamos de ellos

—La cercanía era con ella, papá los detesta

—Mamá se llevaba con todo el mundo

—¿Qué haces aquí?— observó antes de que se pusiera triste.

— Quería verte. Me siento sola

—Bura

—Aquí todos me ven de menos, dicen que soy una mocosa consentida — dijo sonriendo con tristeza — dicen que el gran Vegeta se ha ablandado por mí

Por un instante tuvo miedo de verla sonreír, esa sonrisa triste se parecía tanto a la que su madre le había mostrado antes del día gris.

No podría vivir sin ella.

—Lamento que hayas venido

—No teníamos opción Trunks, papá está cansado y triste, ya no puede gobernar. Es nuestro deber

—Mi deber. Buscaré la aprobación del rey y nos iremos lo más pronto posible. Te lo prometo, te doy mi palabra de caballero — sellando su promesa puso su puño sobre su estomago.

Bura saltó a sus brazos emocionada prometiendo poner todo su esfuerzo para ser una doncella laboriosa y de buen perfil para todos. Anhelaba ser como su madre.

Los hermanos comieron pan con mantequilla y jamón que Bura había hurtado, bebieron cerveza y recordaron viejos tiempos.

-•-

Goku lanzaba patadas y puñetazos a un viejo roble cerca del bosque, mientras Milk sostenía su camisa sentada en una roca, Videl y Gohan a su lado y Piccolo con la mirada gacha detrás de ellos. Todos sintiendo la culpa e impotencia del día anterior.

—Señor mío — Milk suavemente tocó su espalda — es hora de volver a casa

—¿Cuál casa Milk?— cuestionó con sonrisa irónica — ¿esto? ¿A esto le llamas casa?—Extendió sus brazos mostrando la tierra estéril y la frondosa. —¿A esa cárcel de piedra le llamas casa? — señaló en dirección al castillo — yo no veo que sea nuestra casa

—Pues sí lo es— contestó de igual manera — estamos aquí obligados, nada podemos hacer… No, si podemos hacer algo

—¿Qué se te ocurre madre?— curioso Gohan tomó del brazo a su esposa acercándose a ellos. Piccolo lo imitó.

—Tenemos el bosque para nosotros— dijo y con eso los demás entendieron.

Incluso a Piccolo le brillaron los ojos con emoción.

—El bosque nos acepta amado mio

—Podemos llamar a nuestros guardianes— se animó Goku.

—Podemos salir de esto

A medida que hablaban se iban acercando. Goku abrazó a su esposa, colocó su cabeza en su cuello pidiéndole perdón. La mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla y con palmaditas suaves le quitó el exceso de sudor.

—Creo que debemos pedirle ayuda a OjoLoco

—Hora de visitar a un viejo amigo

—¿Hoy?

—Si, él trabaja de noche

Siguiendo a Goku, guiado por su guardian, el cual se representaba como una enorme serpiente con patas cruzaron el pueblo, pasaron entre los burdeles encontrando a Goten en uno de ellos. Milk casi estalla al verlo rodeado de dos voluptuosas rubias. En su lugar Goku lo saludó y siguió su camino. Goten pálido hasta el pelo se disculpó de las mesetas y siguió a los demás.


End file.
